First Hope
by charlottescharle
Summary: Hayffie AU. When Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket are sent to compete in the Hunger Games, an unexpected alliance forms. But when their bond begins to threaten everything the Games stand for, how will the Capitol make them pay?
1. Prologue: The Reaping

A/N: This is the first Hayffie/THG fic that I've published, so I'm not sure how it will go, but it's fun to write! I do apologize if there are any inaccuracies when it comes to the rules of the Games. Since this is an AU I'm just going with how I'd like to write it- and I'm also aware their ages are off from the actual series! Anyways, I hope you like it! If there's anything you'd like to see in this fic, let me know through my tumblr inbox :) xo

* * *

><p>There were two things that made up the distance between District 1 and District 12: hundreds of miles, and the perception of the Hunger Games. In the latter of the two, being reaped meant receiving a death sentence, or at least that's the way it felt to a boy by the name of Haymitch Abernathy.<p>

Just hours earlier, Haymitch left the hob with a feeling of relief. _One more, _he thought, _One more and I'm free._ His name would be entered into the reaping bowl eleven times. His brother's only three. Still, the odds weighed down on them like clouds in the air that refused to let rain fall; waiting, taunting, threatening with thunderclaps that lie in the distance. Then, if you were lucky enough to hear the name of a different child, you could breath again. The sky would clear. It was one more year of safety.

Haymitch entered his home in the Seam and placed the small puch of clear buttons on the kitchen table. "Mom!" he called, then glanced at his brother. He sat huddled under a blanket, nibbling on a piece of bread. "I got the buttons for Mom to mend your shirt."

"Thanks," the boy cracked, not quite above a whisper.

"Think you can make it through a few more hours?" Haymitch asked, and the boy nodded in response.

Haymitch sat in front of the fireplace and put his arm over the boy's shoulder. Though he fire wasn't lit, it still smelled of the smoke from the previous night. He'd helped his mother cook a fresh rabbit he'd traded for at the Hob. She always tried to give her sons a good supper the night before the reaping, knowing they'd need more strength that day than any other. "Toby," Haymitch whispered.

The boy nestled his head against his shoulder so his older brother would know he was listening.

"No matter what happens today, I want you to know something."

"What's that?" Toby whispered.

"I'm still mad at you for eating all of my bread at breakfast before the reaping last year."

Toby laughed and sat up straighter, the sound of his voice making Haymitch smirk. He ruffled Toby's hair with his dirty fingers until his face became straight again; they had their moment of joy for the day, and until they were certain neither of them were to take part in the Hunger Games, they'd seen each other smile for the last time.

* * *

><p>Effie Trinket stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, furious at the sight of her knees, which should have been colored by the pink frilly fabric her new dress was made of. The seamstress had only one thing to do, and that was to make sure the dress would suit her perfectly for the reaping.<p>

Her mother, just seconds after entering the room,let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "Effie. Where do you suppose you're going in that!? This is the reaping! Your big day!"

It was indeed a big day. A very big day. After six years of convincing from her family, Effie was going to volunteer as the female tribute for District 1. That is, unless someone beat her to it. She wouldn't mind that either. And for what it was worth, she thought the dress was hideous. "I look like a clown," she said.

"You look like a victor," her mother argued, then coughed to clear her throat of the smoke from her morning cigarette. "We are all so proud of you."

Effie nodded and tugged down the skirt of her dress to try and make it cover her knees, but there was no luck. "I'm sure the Capitol will be forgiving. It's only a few inches."

"No, no, no. That is not an option, dear." Her mother shook her head. She hurried to Effie's side and began to examine the dress, trying to determine what could be done to fix this catastrophe.

"I could wear last year's reaping dress and add different accessories. No one will notice," Effie said.

"I will notice."

Twenty minutes of bickering passed, and Effie compromised with her mother by wearing the new dress with a pair of striped pink tights. They weren't quite as sophisticated looking as Effie hoped, but she still appeared to be the young woman she'd grown into since her first reaping 5 years prior. Her appearance was no longer that of a child's; plump cheeks, eager eyes. Those had vanished. But the innocence carried by her voice, her breaths, her smile... that part of her remained young. Foolish, even. And still terrified of what lies beyond the reaping for the selected tributes, following the interviews, the praise, the glory. It was death. That's what it was. And it made her mother proud.

"I look like I'm from the Capitol," Effie said as her mother powdered her nose.

"You do admire those people, don't you?"

"Yes, of course, but-"

"-hold still so I can gloss your lips."

Effie did as she was told, remaining still as her mother slid the pink gloss across her lips. She knew she looked beautiful, maybe enough to stand out from the crowd. And she wanted to be noticed, but not as a tribute. She was certain that once she became a grown woman, she'd be beautiful enough to move to the Capitol to find work. Perhaps as a model, if she was lucky. Winning the Games would be a step in the right direction. Coming from District 1, it wasn't difficult to get the Capitol to praise you as a tribute. But as a victor- she wouldn't have to think twice about the way she looked before being the face of all of Panem.

* * *

><p>The speeches were the worst part. Everyone in the square stood with sore backs and feets from watching the ceremony that went on for nearly 30 minutes. The history of Panem, the importance of the Games; Haymitch had heard it all over and over since he was a young boy. Then, finally, it was time for the names to be drawn. The District 12 escort made her way across the stage to the girls' bowl. Her hand swept along the inside of the glass in circles until it reached into the pile and drew out a name.<p>

It was a girl Haymitch recognized. The name sounded familiar; Toby probably went to school with her. She had been just another girl in the crowd until now. _At least she gets to leave the Seam__, _Haymitch thought.

"Haymitch Abernathy!" The woman called from the stage.

Haymitch glanced at her as the screams from his mother became amplified with echoes from the back of the square. _Toby laughed this morning,_ he thought, beginning to walk to the stage. Every step felt like a mile. His feet were aching, his sight was fuzzy from lack of sleep the night before. _I won't see him smile again._

* * *

><p>In District 1, the square was filled with thousands of citizens, most of them with smiles on their faces. Some children were confused, some older people didn't want to be there at all. It only brought back memories of the loved ones they had lost. The district was much livelier and excited to hear the history of Panem and the speeches of the ceremony than most other districts were. They were all dressed up in their nicest clothes, gathered with friends, cheering and hooting at just about anything the district and Capitol officials onstage had to say.<p>

When it came time for the names to be pulled, a hush fell over the crowd. Ladies first.

The name of an eighteen year old girl was drawn. With a confident smile, she walked to the stage and took her place beside the escort.

_Now. I have to do it now before someone beats me to it, _Effie thought. "I volunteer!" She shouted.

"Wonderful! We have a volunteer!" The woman called, dismissing the girl beside her. A few grumbles fell among the audience from other girls who had planned to volunteer. "Where are you? Step forward."

Effie pushed her way through the crowd of seventeen-year-olds and began her walk to the stage, making sure her smile remained perfect. A click of her heels, then she readjusted her smile. _Click. _Smile. _Click. _smile. _Click. _Smile.

"And what is your name?" the woman prompted when Effie reached her.

"Effie Trinket," she said, and the audience began to applaud her. _This is nice, _she thought,_ Maybe I do __I have a chance._


	2. Training

A/N: I had planned to update this much sooner, sooo I'm just going to pretend it didn't take me two months. But I have lots of Hayffie one shot ideas, and I'm planning on posting one sometime this week. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"The goal here is to learn while hiding your skills," said the woman as she took long steps down the corridor. "Start with something simple, like shelter. You can work your way up to the difficult skills during our private sessions."<p>

Effie glanced at her, sighed, then unzipped her constricticing mesh jacket to make it more comfortable. "What am I supposed to start with again?"

"Do you pay no attention? Miss Trinket, training is essential to ensuring you have a successful games. It will exhaust you, both mentally and physically. Start preparing yourself."

Effie rolled her eyes and sat beside the woman outside the door to the training center. Her counterpart joined shortly after, smirking as he took his seat beside Effie. Even the look of his perfectly whitened teeth flashing at her caused her to clench her jaw and roll her eyes. Though his given name was Adelram, he called himself Ram; "like the animal," he'd say.

Once all the tributes arrived, they were led into the training center to hear the rules. No harassing other tributes, no engaging in fights with other tributes, any tribute who disobeys further instructions by training officials will be subject to receive proper punishment.

It had hardly been ten minutes into training, but Effie was already annoyed. She stood a few yards from a mannequin, throwing knives into its chest at full force. _No scaring other tributes. No looking at other tributes. No speaking to other tributes,_ she thought. _I can't wait to kill somebody._

"Are you done with that?" A boy behind her asked. She whipped her head around to see Haymitch standing there, barely two inches taller than her.

"WHAT!?"

"That glove," he explained, then pointed towards a small table at a black glove with rubber grips on it. Without any success, he tried to hide the smile forming at the ends of his lips.

"What the hell are you smiling at!?"

"Nothing," he muttered, his smile fading as he snatched the glove from the table.

Effie clutched his scrawny shoulders and shoved him back towards the wall. He hit the floor just before his head rolled back. "Leave me alone, 12! And don't be such a baby!" She shouted, running her fingers through the pink strands of color that glistened in her hair. Haymitch began to cry as Effie looked down at him, still gripping a knife in her gloved hand. "We're all in here to die.. face it now rather than later," she muttered.

The room fell silent; all attention was on them. The tall brunette girl from 12 ran over and pushed Effie away from Haymitch. "You think you're going to win, Trinket!?" She laughed and stepped closer to Effie. "Get yourself and your obnoxious, entitled attitude away from Haymitch!"

"Break it up," one of the officials scolded as he walked past. Effie muttered something under her breath before walking away.

"What did she say, Kaira?"

"I dunno," the girl from 12 said, helping Haymitch stand up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. That came as a surprise... They said no fighting."

"You expect them to listen? Don't let 'em see you cry. Frankly, I don't want to deal with it either."

Haymitch watched the swishing of her ponytail as she walked away, then returned to the knife station and took a few shots at the mannequin. His aim wasn't bad, but hitting a shoulder was unlikely to harm anyone, especially the Careers, whom had been trained to dodge the weapons. In order to avoid further embarrassment from his lack of perfection, he wandered to the survival stations. The rest of the day was spent learning to start fires and find water.

* * *

><p>Dinner was served to him and Kaira a few hours later. He sat across from her, ignoring her glances as much as possible. "You were good in there... The Capitol baby, too," she said.<p>

"I'm not the youngest," Haymitch responded.

"But you're the most important. You volunteered."

"Effie Trinket also volunteered."

Kaira jammed her fork into the table. "I'm going to kill that bitch! Entitled, spoiled brat!"

"All the Careers are! There's not much we can do but try our best. If we die, we die."

"You're so dumb." She laughed and stood up. "They're going to keep us alive as long as possible... Just dangle us in front of the Careers so they look in control. Brave, even. They're not, so don't buy the little act."

Haymitch opened his mouth to respond, but the girl had already stormed upstairs.

* * *

><p>When the time had finally arrived to announce the training evaluation scores, Haymitch took his place on the couch beside Kaira. To his surprise, she squeezed his hand in anticipation and smiled.<p>

On the first floor, Effie sat with Ram. She needed at least a 10. In previous years, when she watched the games, "Anyone below a 10 isn't worth a sponsor's support," her mother would say. And so a 10 was what she hoped for. Ram was the first to be announced, having a score of 9. For the amount of time he actually spent training, Effie was shocked he would score so high. He must have listened to the rule about hiding skills during group training after all.

"Also from District 1... Effie Trinket," the announcer said. Effie sat up straighter on the chair and inhaled slowly. "With a score of 8."

_8. An 8. Nothing but an 8, _she thought. "Excuse me," Effie whispered, then hurried out of the living room.

"HA! Dumb bitch got an 8!" Kaira exclaimed, smirked, then put one fist against the other hand and cracked her knuckles. She sat back, still grinning from ear to ear.

Haymitch ignored her irritated shift in mood and stared at the screen until his picture came up a few minutes later. "Finally, from District 12, Haymitch Abernathy... With a score of 8."

"Not bad for 12, kid," Kaira told him, patting his back. Her image came up on the other side of the screen as the room fell silent.

"Kaira Moche... With a score of 10."


End file.
